The Book
by mypunkrockprincess
Summary: SethSummer... set after "The Perfect Couple" Summer made a mistake, and Seth is angry...
1. The mistake

Alright… I'm gonna try writing a multi-chapter story.  I was supposed to be writing a paper, but instead, this came out.

It's Seth/Summer 

Obviously- I own nothing…  OC belongs to FOX-  song belongs to Something Corporate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer walked out of her house, only to be greeted by sunlight

"Screw sunlight.  I want it to storm.  It'll match my mood," Summer said, while getting into her car.

You see, she had made a mistake.  A big mistake.  And now, she didn't know what to do.  And, obviously, the beautiful sunlight wasn't helping her situation.  Sunlight was good when you are happy.  Summer  isn't happy.  She just wants to go back to her room, crawl into her bed, and go to sleep.  She really doesn't want to wake up from that sleep either.  

She is pissed.  Not at anyone else but herself.  She was the one who fucked up.  Last night, she had thought about trying to explain herself, but there wasn't anything she could do.  She had said what she said, and there was no taking it back.

But she is still pissed.  

And now, she had to go to school.  That made her more pissed.  School used to be her only sanctuary from her home life.  But now, her home was her sanctuary away from school.

Because Seth wasn't at her house.

Summer's drive to school wasn't bad, not too much traffic, and she had found an alternate route that wouldn't take her near his house.

Not that she was avoiding him or anything.

All Summer wanted to do was go to school, get through school, and talk to Marissa.  She would have the answer to the problem.  Hopefully.

Summer made it through her first three classes- no problem.  But when she walked into French- she was screwed.

She had forgotten that Seth would be there.

He didn't look up when she walked in, and he hadn't sat in his 'normal' seat.

You see, normally Summer would sit next to him, and they would make jokes to each other in French.  But today, today was different.  There would be no jokes.  There would be no stolen looks during lectures.  

There would only be silence.

And it was all Summer's fault.

It has been five months since that fateful day on the yacht.  It has been four months since Summer had begun to date Seth.  

Those four months were blissful.  They argued playfully, and they made each other extremely happy.  But then, last week, Summer screwed up.

She thought she and Seth were getting too serious.  She didn't want to end up like her parents.  So, she did the only thing she could do.  She broke up with Seth.

She didn't explain her reasons to him, she didn't want to.  She just told him she wanted to be friends.

Seth was crushed.  He had what he had always wanted, up until that point.  Then Summer just takes it all away from him.  Without any warning, she leaves Seth out in the cold.

Now, Summer is regretting it.  For the past week, she has been more miserable than she has ever been in her life.  She doesn't know how to fix it either.  Seth won't talk to her, look at her, or even be near her.   So what can see do?

That is where Marissa comes in.  Marissa.  The voice of reason.  The girl-next-door who has all the answers.  She and Chino (Sorry, Ryan) never had these problems.  

Summer shook all the thoughts about of her head.  She glanced at Seth.  He was still looking straight ahead, ignoring her.

If he were to look back, he would see the tears forming.  But he never moved his head.  Not once.  He just stared.  

Summer let out a small cry.  No one heard.  A tear began to fall down her cheek, but she wiped it away before anyone could notice. 

She couldn't sit in this class.  She couldn't stay in the same room with Seth unless he would talk to her.  

She grabbed her books, and ran out of the classroom.  She heard something drop, but she refused to turn around to pick it up.  She didn't care anymore.  She just needed to get out.

But, what she dropped was quite important, at least to her, and to Seth.

It was a book that they had made together.  It held songs that reminded them of each other, pictures of the two of them, and notes they had written back and forth.

Seth saw the book, and carefully picked it up.  He looked up to see if the teacher was still gone, since she had run after Summer when she had run out.  Yeah, she was still gone.

Seth flipped the book open.  There, on the last page, was something Seth didn't remember.  It was lyrics to a song he'd never read before.  

If you ran to the end of the earth  
I would catch you and you would be safe  
if you fell down a well  
I would bring you a rope and take all of your pain  
all the pain, all the pain  
that you hide from me everyday  
if you're missing I will run away  
I will build a path to you  
if you're missing I will run away  
just to find myself in you  
if I woke up alone I won't stop till I'll find you and you are with me  
cause by now, I know you better than you know yourself  
and I know what you really need

He read it carefully, not knowing what to think.

It was obviously new, since he hadn't seen it before.  But Seth was confused.  Why would she put this song in their book if she didn't want to date him anymore?

Seth wanted some answers.

He shut the book, grabbed his others, and left the classroom.

On his way out, he ran into his French teacher.

"Seth? Where are you going?"  She asked, looking strangely at him.

"Oh, I um…" She shot him a look,  "Est-que je peux alle ou le WC, s'il vous plait?"

"Oui."  She said, going back into the classroom.

Seth had forgotten that his French teacher expected everyone to answer everything in French.  Even if they weren't in class.

Seth walked to his locker, threw everything, but the book Summer had dropped, into it.  Then began to walk down the hallway.

'If I were Summer, where would I go?' He thought, looking through windows to other parts of the school.  He stopped suddenly, knowing very well where she went.

They used to go there all the time when they were dating.  It was their 'spot.'  It was in the quad, near one of the largest oak trees on campus.  There was a bench that they used to meet at every morning.

Seth almost ran all the way there, but then remembered that he shouldn't run, because it'll make him seem desperate, which at that moment, he was.

**************************************************

Summer was sitting on the bench, panicking.  Her book was gone.

Well, it wasn't her book; it had been her and Seth's book.  But, nevertheless, it was gone.

She loved that book.  She had looked at it everyday since she broke up with him.  And now, it was lost forever.

"It'll probably find it's way into Holly's greedy little paws.  And then she'll burn the damn thing."  Summer said, out loud, to no on in particular.

"Summer!"  She heard a familiar voice call.  She looked up.  Seth was on the other side of the quad.  Just standing there.  Looking at her.

"Seth," She replied, in a voice that wasn't any louder than a whisper.

Seth began to walk to her; his breathing was becoming strangely spaced.  He began to feel the same confusion he had felt on the yacht.

"Summer, what is this?"  Seth asked, handing her the book, open to the page with the new song.

"I found that song yesterday, and it reminded me of you," Summer looked down, after closing the book.

"Seth, I'm sorry," She looked into his eyes.  He began to say something, but she put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"Don't say anything, I'm just stupid.  I just need to explain myself to you, then you can say whatever you need to say, or you can never speak to me again.  It's your choice."

Seth nodded, and kept his mouth shut.  Summer removed her hand, and turned away, as she began.

"Well, I just… I was scared.  Not of losing you at that point, but of screwing stuff up.  Which I guess I did anyway.  But that's not the point.  I was afraid that we would turn out how my parents turned out.  You did nothing wrong.  You treated me in a way I've never been treated before.  You saw the real me," Summer turn around to look at Seth. 

His mouth was slightly open, and he was just looking at her.

"Seth, I love you.  I just wanted you to know that.  I'm sorry I never said it before.  But I was scared.  But now, I know now that I don't want to live without you.  I don't want to be broken up with you…  Wow Cohen, the roles really have reversed."  Summer smiled slightly, "Normally you'd be the one doing all the talking, and I'd be the one staring silently."

Seth just nodded, then looked away.

Summer knew he was thinking something.  But she didn't know what.  

After a few minutes of silence, Summer picked up her books, smiled, and said, "Goodbye Cohen.  I'm sorry.  If you want to talk to me later, I'll be around."

She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away.

Seth didn't know what to think.  First she had broken up with him, and then she had told him she loved him.  He was a little confused.

As for Summer, she was walking away, with tears streaming down her face.

'What did you expect?' She asked herself, 'for him to just forgive you and forget that anything happened?  You broke his god damn heart."

Summer got into her car, and then just let go.  She couldn't hold the sobs in anymore.  She hunched over the steering wheel, and just cried.  She hated to cry, especially over a guy, but this was the worst.

She hated showing her feelings, and the fact that she had made herself have to feel this pain made her even more upset.

So she just cried.

**********************************************

Please review!!! Should I continue?  Or just let it go???


	2. The Confession

Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews!!! They made me smile!! J

Obviously don't own a thing… darn it….

*******************************

 Summer sat on her bed.  She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees.  She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but thoughts were flying in and out of her head.

"'What if he never comes here to talk to me?  What do I do then?  I don't want to just go on without him.' Summer wiped a tear off her check.  She wasn't sure how long she had been crying.  

She grabbed her cell, and sent a text message to Marissa.  She wrote in their code for "come over NOW (55476)".  She hit send, and then threw the phone on to her bed.  Following the phone, she flopped onto the bed also.  She didn't cry.  No, she just lay there, her face smushed into her comforter.  

She just thought.  

She remembered the first time she kissed Seth, by the pool, at the party.  She remembered the first date her took her on.  It was to a comic book convention (but the second date **defiantly** made up for it.)

Summer smiled, thinking about the good times she had with Seth.

Even if he didn't show up to talk to her, she knew that she'd eventually get over her lost love, and move on.

But that wouldn't be today.

Summer doesn't want to get over Seth.  She just wants him back.  But, she did what she could, she told Seth how she felt, so now, all there is left to do is wait.

The doorbell rang, so Summer ran to answer it.  She knew it would be Marissa, since she should be there by now.

She whipped the door open, and saw Marissa.

"Hey Sum," Marissa began, as she hugged Summer, "Do you need to talk?"

Summer nodded, as she let Marissa in.  They walked back to Summer's room.  Her room was the only place Summer could feel at comfortable and happy, besides one other place, but she might never be in Seth's arms again.

They both sat on the bed, and Marissa just looked at Summer, waiting for her to start talking.

"Ok, Well, you know that I screwed up.  And I tried to explain myself to Seth, but he didn't say anything.  And, I told him I loved him.  And now, I don't know what to do!"  Summer said, with a quiet, whispery voice.  She looked expectantly at Marissa, waiting for an answer.

"Coop!"  Summer said, trying to get her to talk.

"Sum, I can't tell you what to do."  Marissa said, stopping slightly, and looking at Summer's face.  She had a hurt, sad look on it.

"Summer, do you really want to be with him still?"

"Yes,"

"Then don't give up.  If you really want to be with him, don't give up on him.  Something will happen, something will change.  He's just confused.  Give him some time, let him figure out what he wants, and what he needs."  Marissa gave Summer a small smile.

Summer let Marissa's advice sink in.  She should just give Seth some time, even if she doesn't want to.  Maybe, if he thinks enough about it, he'll realize what he wants, and then everything will be ok again.

"Hey, you look like you could use some popcorn and a movie!"  Marissa said, standing up, and reaching into her bag, she pulled out two microwave popcorn packets, and _Pirates of the Caribbean_. 

Summer laughed, "_Pirates of the Caribbean_?  So you think I'm that upset that I have to watch Johnny Depp?"

Marissa just looked at Summer.

"Fine! Fine! As long as you didn't bring _Chocolat_."  Summer said, surrendering and getting off her bed.  Marissa turned around again, and pulled something else out of her bag.  Turn back to face Summer, she presenting _Chocolat_.  Summer began laughing hysterically.  _Chocolat_ was the movie they watched only when one of them was REALLY depressed.  It was a good movie, but it always made them want to eat gobs and gobs of real chocolate.  

Marissa and Summer ran down to get settled in for their movie.  They made the popcorn, and got comfortable on the couch.

"Marissa, are you sure I should just give him time?  What if he is waiting for me to talk to him, and I never do, so he never talks to me again, because he doesn't think that I want to talk to him, and then everything just goes wrong, and I never get him back?"  Summer said everything in one breath.  

"Summer, you have nothing to worry about.  Seth loves you, he just needs to get over the fact that you dumped him for no reason, and now you want him back.  Wow, that sounds a lot worse when you actually say it out loud.  Sorry Sum!"  Marissa said, as Summer began to cry.  It turns out that even Johnny Depp couldn't help Summer with this.  

************************** *********

            Seth was still standing in the same place he had been when Summer had left.  He didn't know how long he had been standing there.  School had ended earlier, he saw everyone walk past him.  He heard broken parts of conversations, "He WAS dating Summer Roberts…"  "Poor Seth"  "That's Summer's ex-boyfriend."

Seth didn't know what to think, or what to do.  He loved Summer; she knew that, he knew that, heck- the whole town knew.

But he didn't know what to do about this.  His first thought had been 'Take her back… you love each other... it'll work out.'

But he wasn't sure.  What if this happened again?  What is Summer got scared again?  Would he take her back then?

Seth wasn't sure.  But he did know that he needed to talk to her again.

But, before he could do that, he needed to figure out what he needed to say.

Seth finally moved from his spot.  His legs were sore, his back hurt.  But he didn't care.  He just wanted to go think about everything that had just happened.  He was going to go to the place he always went to think.

The pier.

Although it wasn't a quiet place, he could skateboard there, and skateboarding always cleared his head and helped him think.

It was better to go to the pier, where he could skate alone, than go to his house, and risk his parents coming home early, and wondering why he looked so sad, and why he wasn't babbling, as he normally did.  

So, off to the pier he went.

There weren't very many people there, which was good.  It meant Seth had more space in which to do tricks.  He jumped on to his skateboard, throwing out a heel flip.  Then, he did an ollie. 

Soon, his mind was racing, but his feet were still doing the tricks.  He wasn't thinking about skating.  He was just thinking about Summer.

Did he really have any reason to be upset?  He knew when he started dating her, she was always afraid her relationships would turn out like her parents.

That's why she never had a long-term boyfriend.  The longest had been Chad.  But that had been two years ago, and it only lasted for a month.

But, that was a long time for Summer.

"She did dump me.  But she was scared," Seth thought to himself, as he skated, "What can I do about it?"

"Hey Cohen."  Seth heard a familiar voice call out his name.  He stopped skating looked up and saw Ryan.

"Hey Atwood.  What's going on?"  Seth asked, getting off his skateboard.

"I'm good.  How are you?" Ryan looked at Seth expectantly, "talk to Summer?"  Ryan had his Crab Shack uniform on, and his apron over his shoulder.  Seth assumed he was either on his way to work, or on his break.  Seth wasn't exactly comprehending time today.  

"She talked to me," Seth said, looking out over the ocean, "She told me she loves me."

"Dude, really?  But I thought you guys broke up…?"  Ryan stopped without finishing his sentence.

"Yeah well," Seth began, turning to look at Ryan, "I have no clue what is going on.  I'm confused; I'm lost, I'm going crazy!  I want to go… hit something!"

Ryan shot Seth a look.

"Yeah, I know. I'd get hurt before the object would."  Seth said, cracking a smile.  "Hey man, you'd better be going to work.  You don't want to be late!"  Seth jokingly punched Ryan on the shoulder.

Ryan looked at Seth, right after he punched him.

"Sorry, won't do that again."  Seth's hands dropped to his sides.  Ryan smiled, nodded, and walked away.  "Bye!" Seth called after him.   

Seth sighed, and jumped back onto his skateboard.  He glanced back toward the ocean to see dark clouds rolling in.  

"Great." Seth said out loud, as he began to skate away from the oncoming rainstorm.  

 Storms were never a good omen, but silently, Seth hoped that this storm wasn't foreshadowing anything to come.  It started to rain.  Slowly at first, so Seth wasn't thinking too much about it.  He just kept on skating.  Then, suddenly, it started to downpour.

"Crap."  Seth thought, still skating faster, "Where can I go to escape this rain?"  He coasted down a hill, and saw Summer's house.  He would find his sanctuary there, and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to talk to her.

**************************************

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!!!!


	3. The rain

Oops.  Sorry about my retarded spelling (I used spell check- but it didn't pick up the wrong word, since it was spelled right)

This Chapter is a little shorter- but I needed to get this one out….

********************************

Summer knew Seth was coming.  How she knew, she couldn't explain.  She just had one of those feelings.  One of those knot-in-the-gut-can't-get-up-but-can't-sit-either feelings.  

It was the type of feeling she always go when she was around Seth.

Marissa had fallen asleep watching the movie.  So Summer covered her up with a blanket, and then walked to the other living room.  She saw Seth skate up her driveway.  She watched him get off his skateboard, and walk up to her front door.

She was just waiting for the doorbell to ring. 

It didn't.

Summer ran over to the door, and peeked out the peephole.  Seth was standing there.  He was hesitating.  Finally Summer whipped open the door.

"Hi Summer," Seth began, a little surprised, "How'd you…?  I mean… What's going on?" Seth asked, scratching his head.  His hair was soaked, so instead of curls, he had a mass of straight hair.

Summer looked at him, for just a minute, before running out to him, and throwing her arms around him.  Seth, a little surprised, hugged her right back.  He didn't want to let her go, but she was getting as wet as he was.

'Seth came here!' Summer thought to herself, as she smiled.  

"Seth, do you want to go inside to get out of this rain?"  Summer asked, moving so she could see his eyes.  Those wonderful eyes that she has missed for the past week. 

"Yeah, that would be nice" Seth said, shivering.  

Summer led Seth into the house.  She ran to the laundry room, and grabbed a clean towel.  Running back to the foyer, she saw Marissa still sleeping on the couch in the living room.  She smiled, as she ran back to Seth.

"Here," She said, breathless, "You need to dry off."

"Thanks." Seth said, taking the towel.

Summer knew why Seth had come.  She didn't need to ask, and he didn't need to tell her.  Even though they would end up talking about it, it wasn't needed. 

Seth wouldn't have come if he didn't still want to be with Summer.

Seth set the towel down, and looked at Summer.  She was sitting on the stairs, just watching him.  

"Summer, can we talk?"  He asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes.  We can."  Summer said, looking into his eyes.

"Ok.  I know you say you've 'screwed up,' but I don't care.  I don't care if you were scared, I don't care if you were worried.  I just want you to know that I still care about you too.  And if you are ever doubting us, or if you need anything, please come to me."  Seth looked at Summer, as a smile spread onto her face.

"Does this mean…?"

  
"Yes."  Seth smiled, as he leaned over and kissed her.  It was a good kiss.  Seth forgot about being wet and cold.  Summer forgot that she had a friend in the other room.  It was just Seth and Summer.  The whole room around them dissolved, nothing else mattered.  They were back together, and that is all that they cared about.  

"Hey guys"  Marissa called out.  She had an unnatural happiness in her voice.  The kiss broke,

"Hey Marissa." Seth said, blushing.  Summer started to laugh.  

"So, everything is good in the land of you two?"  Marissa asked, smiling.

Seth and Summer both nodded. Marissa smiled again.

"That's great!  But, I do have to get going.  Unfortunately, my dad is making me have dinner with my mom tonight," Marissa made a face, "Seth, do you need a ride home?  Or do you want to stay here for awhile?"

"Well, I was supposed to be home a few hours ago, so I would love a ride home.  Then I wouldn't have to skate in the rain!"  Seth said, as he got off the staircase.

"Call me later Seth."  Summer said, giving him a quick kiss.  

"Of course I will.  And, I will see you tomorrow." Seth said, winking at Summer.

Seth and Marissa ran out to her car.  They drove to Seth's home, and Marissa's old house in almost complete silence, except for a few comments from Marissa about how happy she is that her friends are back together.  

Seth walked into his unusually dark house.  Ryan walked past him, sandwich in hand.

"Good luck man."  Ryan said, taking a bite of his sandwich, and walking to the living room.

"Good luck?  What's that about?" Seth said out loud, as he walked to the kitchen.  His stomach was growling loudly, so he knew he needed to calm it.  "What the hell?"  He asked, walking into the kitchen.

There, sitting at his kitchen table, was Anna.  

To be continued….


	4. Anna's visit

Elizybeth- I started writing this before I got your review- but I have to say- I like your ideas (suggestions).

That said- thanks for all the reviews!!  The suggestions are very helpful, and telling me I spell stuff wrong makes me laugh (I'm supposed to be an English major!!)  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What are you doing here?"  Seth asked, surprised that Anna was in his house, sitting alone in the kitchen.  Now Seth knew what Ryan meant when he had said 'good luck.'  

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me.  I know you are."  Anna said, getting off her chair, and walking over to Seth.

"Well, this _is_ a surprise.  May I ask what I can help you with?"  Seth asked, backing up from Anna.  She was unusually close to him.  He didn't know why she was here, and why she was being so overly friendly.

"I know you're single again, and I thought this would be ample time to get to know you."  Anna said, trying to look seductive, and trying to get closer to Seth.

"Actually, Anna, Summer and I got back together today.  So, I'm not single anymore." Seth said, running into the counter.

"Well, she's not here.  What she doesn't know won't hurt her.  You don't have to tell her anything."  Anna said, still trying to get closer to Seth.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Seth didn't say anything, he just snorted, and removed Anna's arms.  He didn't want to be running away from Anna, but he didn't know what else to do.  So he ran to the living room.

"Ryan, man, you've gotta help me.  Ana's lost her mind!  She's trying to seduce me or something.  Please, dude, what do I do?"  Seth looked so freaked out, and scared, that Ryan just started laughing.

"Seth, she likes you.  She wants you.  If you don't like her back- you gotta tell her."  Ryan said, as he flipped through the new Legion comic.

"It's not that, well it is that, it's also the fact that I'm with Summer again, and I don't want to date Anna.  Well, I can't date Anna?  Can I?  Does this kinda stuff happen in Chino?"  Seth asked, babbling as usual.

Ryan shot Seth a look.  "Not normally.  See what happens is the guy has a girlfriend.  His brother steals a car, they get in trouble, then the guy moves away and gets another girlfriend."   Ryan smiled, as he turned back to his comic.

"No, seriously, what do I do?"  Seth asked, glancing back at the kitchen.

"Seth, just tell her NO.  Tell her you don't like her," Ryan said, exasperated.  

"Ok.  Tell the truth.  Got it."  Seth said, as he walked back to the kitchen.

Ryan shook his head, as he laughed.  Seth was so confusing sometimes.

Anna was now sitting on the counter.  She has a pepsi in one hand, and the other was playing with her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you for a second there."  She said, jumping off the counter, and walking over to Seth.

"Anna, I need to tell you something."  Seth said, trying to keep space between them.

"Oh really?  Am I gonna like it?" She asked, excited that he was taking charge.

"I don't know.  But, um, well, I'm with Summer.  I like Summer.  You're great.  I love spending time with you.  But Summer, she's my girlfriend.  She's the girl I want.  I'm sorry."  Seth said, as he watched Anna's face fall from happy, to upset within a minute.

"Why can't you like me?" Anna asked, biting her lip, "What's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you.  Nothing at all.  I just… I don't… I… I like Summer.  That's all there is to it."  Seth answered, carefully.  He didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings, he just didn't want her hitting on him anymore.

"Ok.  I get it.  I'm not Summer.  Is that it?  You can't like me because I'm not perfect Like Summer."  Anna said, setting her pepsi down.  

"No, that's not-" Anna cut him off.

"No.  Don't start with me Cohen.  Go; run off to your stupid girlfriend.  See if I care.  Just know that you will regret it.  And when you do, don't come running to me.  I'm not going to fix this for you.  You screwed up- you'll fix it on your own."  Anna turned on her heel, and left.

'What the hell was she talking about?' Seth asked, looking bewildered in the kitchen.  

"So," Ryan asked, walking into the kitchen, "From the slamming front door, I take in Anna didn't quite understand?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it.  She said I'd regret it though.  I don't understand what she meant."  Seth said, as he got crackers out of a cupboard.

"I dunno.  Sorry," Ryan said,  "I'm gonna go to the pool house now.  It's getting late."  Ryan nodded as he left Seth alone in the kitchen.  

Seth shrugged, as he sat down at the table.  He was still confused about what Anna had meant, but he couldn't dwell on it.  Anna had just lost her mind, so Seth could forget about it.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seth walked into the school the next morning.  Suddenly, an arm reached out of a deserted classroom, and pulled him into it.

"Anna!  What the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, realizing whom it was.

"What the hell is this?"  Anna asked, holding up Seth and Summer's notebook.

"Where did you get that?"  Seth asked, looking wide-eyed at the notebook.

"Oh, I have my ways." Anna said, smiling, "And if you don't want your dear, dear Summer to know you lost it, you'd better help me."

"You're blackmailing me?"  Seth asked, spitting out the words.

"No, not quite blackmailing you.  Just making sure that you help me get what I want, then you'll get what you want."  Anna said, fanning herself with the notebook.

"And if I don't?" Seth asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll make your life a living hell.  I'll spread so many rumors, so quickly, everyone will believe them.  Including your precious little Summer."  Anna said, her eyes turning to fire.

  
"Why?" Seth asked, getting frustrated.

  
"I want Summer to suffer.  I want her to feel the pain I felt when you started dating her.  And, she'll believe everything because it is her worst nightmare.  She doesn't want her precious little Seth to be dating anyone else besides her.  She doesn't want to believe it, but she'll have to because everyone believes rumors."  Anna said, ask she walked to the door, "And, if you don't believe me, go, have fun.  But this will come up to haunt you."

"Your delusional.  And besides, what are you trying to accomplish?"  Seth asked, as he walked to the door also.

"When I have my list of demands, I will give them to you." Anna walked out of the empty classroom.

Seth shook his head, and walked out also.  There, in front of him was Marissa.  She had a confused look on her face.

"Hey, what was that about?" She asked, as she greeted Seth.

"Anna's lost her mind.  She's trying to blackmail me with my notebook."

"Why would she be blackmailing you?"

"I don't know.  I really don't know," Seth answered, as he and Marissa walked to class,  "She was at my house last night, after you dropped me off.  She was trying to seduce me or something." 

Marissa laughed.  The notion of someone trying to seduce Seth as crazy, because he's Seth.  Until Ryan moved to Newport, no one would've even thought of dating Seth, much less seducing him.  But, then again, since Ryan had been in Newport, everything had turned upside down.  Nothing was the same.  Seth, who once was seen as a misfit, wasn't so much of a misfit anymore.

"Seth, did you ever ask Anna what she was trying to accomplish?"  Marissa asked, as he stopped outside her classroom.

"She said she'd give me a list of demands."  Seth answered.  Marissa gave him a funny look, then disappeared into her classroom.  Seth shrugged, and walked to his.  

The day went by as usual.  Seth saw Summer, she harassed him for not calling her the night before, but, as he explained, he had been distracted.  

Summer was pissed.  She wouldn't tell Seth though.  It wasn't his fault.  It was that stupid blonde idiot's fault.  Why couldn't she just find some other guy to hit on?  Why did Anna have to hit on Seth?  Didn't she know by now that Seth was Summer's boyfriend?  Or did she just not want to listen to reason?  And why did she have to steal the notebook?  What was her point?

Summer wanted Anna to be gone.  She wanted her out of Newport, and out of Seth's life for good.  

Summer just had to figure out how to accomplish that.     

To be continued…


End file.
